


We Fell In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual!Josh, Coming In Pants, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Junior!Josh, M/M, Pining, Premature Ejaculation, Public Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sophomore!Tyler, Zack Joseph the loml, jock!tyler, praise!kink, punk!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh didn't mind Worthington Christian so much.





	1. Unfathomable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> I originally posted this under a series but then I decided to make it a three part chapter fic. I hope you guys like it.

Josh was less than impressed with the exterior of his new school, yet he swallowed his sour feelings as to not pass judgment so quickly on the new place he'd be calling home for the next two years. 

Worthington _Christian_. Even the name sounded dreadful.

Worthington was a nice little town that was more uppity than Gahanna or Westerville, but it was the Christian part that really turned Josh off. He respected his religion, and hey, he wasn't even against spending his Sunday mornings at mass, but he wanted to go to a normal, public school that wasn't centered around Christianity such as Olentangy Orange or Westerville North.

Sighing, Josh sat up straight, his hands resting on the handles of his bicycle. He needed to stop thinking so negatively. His family pulled him out of a Columbus Metro school he detested due to bullying, and this school was only a twenty minute bike ride from his home. 

This school can’t be worse than the last one, he thought to himself, peddling over to the nearest bike rack. 

It was seven in the morning, so there weren't too many kids outside, but the ones who were, were staring at Josh like he was a freak of mankind. 

Well, yeah, bright red hair that wasn't well masked by a backwards snapback was something not too many suburban, Ohio Christians had, and neither was the nose piercing or plugs. Josh wasn't too upset by their curiosity. He was coming in from Columbus. It was a totally different scene.

As Josh locked his bike into place, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

A pretty blonde girl that stood about a head shorter than Josh cleared her throat.

“Hello?” Josh asked, unsure of why someone so… feminine had come up to him. 

“Good morning,” she greeted, a pretty smile painting her lips. “My name is Jenna Black. You must be Joshua Dun?”

“Just Josh,” he smiled back, pleasantly surprised by her warm tone. The girl named Jenna had a maternal feel to her that Josh felt compelled to.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Josh. I'm actually going to be helping you find your way around school today, and I’ll also answer any questions you might have concerning life here at Worthington Christian.” 

“Okay, thanks!” Josh grinned. At least he wouldn't have to suffer in silence today.

“It's nothing, really,” Jenna smiled, tilting her head to the side. “I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible.”

The pretty girl and Josh made their way inside the school while eyes followed their every move.

“So…” she continued, “Do you have your schedule on-hand?”

“Ah, yeah!” Josh exclaimed, reaching in the back pocket of his ripped up skinny jeans to pull out his folded up itinerary.

“Okay…” Jenna muttered, examining his classes. “We actually have homeroom together. Honors Anatomy and Physiology. Wow.”

“You seemed surprised,” Josh noted, an edge to his voice. Jenna's cheeks tinted a cute shade of pink, and she coughed.

“I'm sorry, Josh. I just didn't think you'd be in such advanced classes. I mean, you're taking _three_ APs.” Then, noticing how rude that statement was, she continued. “Jeez, I apologize, I didn't mean to come off like that.”

“Jenna, it’s fine. I don't exactly have the scholarly look,” Josh laughed.

Jenna stared at him, before looking down at her modest heels.

“Still, it was rude of me to assume anything,” she apologized, tucking a golden lock behind her ear. It was Josh’s turn to blush. She was just so pretty.

“Ah, anyway,” she continued, “we can go to homeroom together since we share it.”

As Jenna rambled on about how he's not too far behind since it was only the third week of school, Josh couldn't help but notice banners and posters that hung around the school with the same name: Tyler Joseph.

There were newspaper clippings in showcases, plaques, the whole shebang.

“Who is Tyler Joseph?” Josh asked, interrupting one of Jenna’s anecdote.

“What?” the blonde responded not catching his question.

“Tyler Joseph? Who is that? An alumni?”

The corners of Jenna’s lips curved upwards and she chuckled to herself.

“Ty’s my boyfriend.”

* * *

As Josh sat in homeroom, not paying attention to anything his teacher was lecturing about, he thought about Tyler Joseph.

The kid was unprecedented.

At fifteen, he was loved and hated by the student body. He was on the varsity basketball team as a sophomore and was dating the ever-so popular, cheerleader Jenna Black. He had his group of friends and kept to himself. He also played piano and sung in his church choir. On top of all that, he had the highest GPA in the district. 

It was insanity.

Josh was none of these things. I mean, Josh was smart but only because he applied himself. He played the drums, but only because he taught himself. Josh was okay at just about anything. But, he wasn't amazing. No, he wasn't amazing like how Tyler Joseph was amazing. But he wasn't bitter. In fact, he was kind of intrigued. 

After he'd heard that Jenna was taken, he saw her differently. Respected the fact that she was with Tyler Joseph, and made all of his interactions with her completely platonic.

As he lost himself even more deeply in thought, an alarming bell rang, interrupting Josh from himself.

“So I saw you have band next? That will be in the music wing. I can walk you there.”

“Jenna, I appreciate everything this morning, but I think I got it from here. I'll, uh, see you later,” he smiled, his eyes crinkling to show her how okay he'd be. She had no choice but to return his smile with one herself.

“Jeez, you're too cute. You’ll have friends in no time,” she said to herself as Josh made his way out of the classroom.

 

 

Josh approached the band room with an anxious heart. He wondered how it would look, and what type of people would be there. This was really what was going to make or break his experience here, and he couldn't help but feel nervous. Josh rested his clammy hand on the metal door handle and tugged on it.

As he peered inside, he saw about fifteen kids talking loudly amongst themselves, throwing things and laughing. He tried to make his way in unnoticed, but had failed to do so as the laughter died down with everyone’s attention now on the red haired punk.

This was going to be rough.

“Um, er… hi, my name is Josh Dun, and I, er, play the drums.” There was a silence after he spoke, and Josh instantly regretted speaking in the first place.

“Well, then… Welcome to the band room, my man!” a guy spoke up.

“Yeah, welcome!” a girl chimed in. “We’re so glad to have you.”

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

After getting to know the kids in the band room, and even showing them a little piece he knew on the drums, Josh had a group of friends. They asked him a lot of questions about himself and his family and he even recognized a few of them from his homeroom. They kept telling him how excited they were to have him with them from now on. 

A pint sized girl whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him offered to walk with him to AP Chemistry which was his next class as she was headed there as well.

She chatted with him the entire way there about how excited she was that the band finally had a solid drummer as the last drummer moved schools at the end of the previous year. 

“So, Joshua,” the girl whose name he remembered to be Debby began, “the first football game is next Friday, and I know you're not in marching band, but some of us, myself included, are, and it would be great if you could come see us.” 

Josh liked her. She was cute as a button and was just so nice. Less aggressive than Jenna, but Josh assumed it was because Debby was younger than her.

“I would love to come see you, Debby,” he smiled, causing the younger girl to blush profusely.

“Uh, er, we’re here!” she squeaked, her hair covering her embarrassment. 

“Thanks for walking with me.”

“No problem, Joshua.” He didn't even want to correct her on his name since it sounded nice coming from her.

As he followed her into the classroom, he noticed most of the seats were full. Josh headed over to the woman he assumed was the teacher, and introduced himself.

“Ah, Joshua Dun!” she exclaimed.

“Josh is fine,” he smiled, shaking her hand.

“We are very glad to have you join us here at Worthington Christian, Josh. I have you seated next to Tyler Joseph over there in the back.” 

There was that name again. Josh gulped. What was a sophomore doing taking AP Chemistry? 

Josh turned to look at the seats and saw a lanky kid with fluffy brown hair with his hand up, signaling him. That was the great Tyler Joseph. Josh raised his eyebrows, but grinned, ignoring his classmates gawking which hadn't halted in the hallways even if the band kids were more accepting. 

Tyler Joseph sat there, his eyes fluttering closed as Josh made his way over to him. A more outgoing girl whistled as Josh went by her, causing pink to flush his cheeks.

“They weren't kidding when they said he was a redhead,” a guy whispered, though it was loud enough for Josh to hear. 

Josh flashed a smile at the guy, earning one back. Mad respect was awarded to the newbie who took the comments for a grain of salt.

Josh finally made it to his seat and pulled out his chair to sit. Tyler had his arms folded across his chest, but there was nothing negative or uncaring about it. In fact, he looked more at peace with himself than rebellious. He seemed serene.

Josh couldn't help but finding himself staring. He knew he needed to look away but he couldn't get over the boy’s features. He had a weak chin which contrasted heavily with Josh’s more defined one. Tyler’s nose was long and slender, flicking up a bit at the end.

The guy was handsome. 

However, lost in his own mind, Josh didn't anticipate Tyler’s eyes opening and meeting his. 

“Dude, do you _need_ something?” What might have sounded rude to some didn't sound rude at all to Josh. In fact, he didn't even feel embarrassed to be caught openly staring at the most well-known guy in central Ohio.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just saw your name plastered all over the school, and I can't believe you're the face that goes with it,” he admitted, honestly.

Tyler snorted and closed his round doe eyes again.

“Yeah, well, most Christians don't have huge holes in their ears either,” the younger boy pointed out.

“They're gauges,” Josh replied, not an ounce of hostility in his voice.

Tyler said nothing, not necessarily feeling the need to continue talking to the punk.

Josh turned his attention back to his Chem teacher who was passing out papers.

“Today, class, we will be working with balances to get you all familiarized with the process of them. Your partner is the person you are seated next to.”

Josh swore he heard Tyler let out a small sigh.

“So let's get started. Safety goggles and aprons are in the back and everything you'll be weighing is set up by each station.” 

Tyler stood up and Josh followed his lead as they made their way to the back of the classroom. They made a silent agreement that Josh would get aprons, leaving Tyler to grab the goggles.

“So, where’ya from?” Tyler mumbled, tying his apron messily in the back.

“Columbus. Just transferred schools.”

“Why?” asked Tyler, sliding on his goggles.

“Bullying was pretty bad at my old school, so my parents decided to enroll me in a Christian-oriented one.”

“Oh.” A small silence. “So people beat you up?” 

“Yeah, but I didn't have it the worst, so I don't have much to complain about.” A shiver went down Josh’s spine at the thought of his daily maulings.

“Well, you don't have to worry about that here. At best people will just hate on your skinny jeans behind your back.”

Josh laughed, and Tyler gave him an impish smile showing off a bottom row of crooked teeth. Hell, this kid could cure all the woes of the world with just that smile alone.

For the past couple of minutes, Josh and Tyler Joseph had been trying to weigh three pennies, however the screen still showed 0.00 lbs. 

“What’s wrong with this thing?” Josh muttered, not being able to figure out what was up with the balance for the life of him. “Tyler, should we ask the teacher?”

Josh looked up to see the brown-haired boy’s cheeks flushed and tears welled up in his round eyes.

“Tyler, what's wrong?”

“J-Josh! We- we’re so _lame_!” he cackled pointing at their neighbor’s balance. And then it hit Josh.

They still had the big, boxy lid on theirs, covering the actual scale. They were so dumb, unable to figure out a simple balance.

Josh couldn't help but let out a big bout of laughter at their stupidity as Tyler wheezed. Everyone was staring at them, but this time with curiosity and slight humor.

From that moment onward, Tyler and Josh were friends, no questions asked.

 

 

After AP Literature, which Josh shared with Jenna who sat by him, she walked with him to lunch. Since meeting and befriending Tyler, Josh could see why they were together. They were the greatest people in the world. It only made sense.

“Would you like to sit with us today?” Jenna asked, straightening out her baby blue skirt as she and Josh made their way into the commons for lunch. 

“I wouldn't want to intrude,” Josh explained, already thankful for how hospitable she'd been today.

Jenna scoffed, pinching his arm playfully.

“Josh, you are too kind. Sit with us; I insist.”

Josh knew it'd be pointless to resist her, so he nodded and followed her to a table of Letterman jackets. He regretted agreeing, instantaneously. 

“Good afternoon, people,” she smiled, her hand resting on Josh’s shoulder. “This is Josh Dun. He'll be joining us today.” Tyler and another guy Josh recognized from AP Lit to be Mark looked up alongside everyone else. Tyler’s face broke out into a full on grin.

“You met Josh, Jenna?” Tyler smiled. She nodded, taking a seat and patting the space next to her for Josh. He obliged, glad he was the seat in front of his new friend. 

“He's so nice,” she commented, smiling at the punk.

Tyler began rambling excitedly about the events that had happened in AP Chem that morning and he  had the whole table, including Josh, laughing in minutes at the stupid mistake they'd made. 

“And then, Josh not only had me crying over how dumb we were, but he almost called the teacher over! Can you imagine how badly she would have roasted us?!” 

Josh grinned as Mark punched his shoulder. 

He saw Debby and one of her friends across the way and made eye contact. She blushed as he waved, prompting her to shyly returned the gesture.

“Well Debby Ryan appears to be smitten,” Jenna teased, her arm around Josh’s shoulder.

“Yeah, she's cute,” Josh grinned, still watching the chestnut-haired girl.

“You like her?” Tyler questioned, lightly. “You should ask her to homecoming. It's a little over a month away.”

“Maybe I will,” Josh hummed, fixing his hat.

“What makes you think she'd say yes?” another guy asked, looking over at Josh skeptically.

“Nothing, I guess, but it'd be a shame to not at least try.” His answer stunned every teen at the table.

“I like him,” Mark grinned. Tyler nodded, almost as if he was in a trance.

“You're so cool,” the brunette sighed. Everyone looked at Tyler and smirked; Josh Dun, was most definitely in.

* * *

The following week came and went, and Josh found that he liked Worthington Christian. He had two wonderful groups of friends, the band kids and Tyler’s squad. While the majority of the jocks we're still apprehensive of the punk, he was getting along really well with Tyler, the person he was there for. The last bell had rang for the day and as Josh found himself walking out to his bike alone, he heard someone call his name.

Tyler stood a couple yards away, waving to his friend.

“Hey, Ty!” Josh grinned, unlocking his bike.

“So you’re still going to the game right?” Josh nodded. 

“Mark and I were going to get ready at my house. You're welcome to come; we have extra sheets,” he added.

“ _Sheets_?” Josh asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

“Don't tell me you were gonna go to a game but you weren't going to dress up? It's toga night, _Josh_ ," Tyler explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Josh grinned, looking down at his vans and then up to Tyler.

“Fine, I'll come over. But let me at least take my bike back home,” Josh teased. Tyler pouted but nodded.

“At least we’ll finally get to see you in something other than snapbacks and skinny jeans.”

“I don't think you mind it, though,” Josh smiled, his eyes crinkling.

Tyler's dimples were prominent and his cherry colored lips were curved into a bright smile showing off his crooked bottom teeth.

“I'll text you my address.”

 

 

As Josh and his mother pulled up to the Joseph house, she couldn't help but feel glad that her son had finally found some friends. 

“I want to meet this boy soon,” she smiled.

“Of course. He's so awesome,” Josh explained.

“You said he's a year younger than you?”

The red haired boy nodded.

“And he made the varsity basketball team.”

“That's wonderful, honey. Well, you'd better not keep them waiting. Send me pictures of the togas!” 

Josh promised her he would before getting out of the car and making his way up to Tyler's front door. 

He rang the bell and stood, hands in pockets, waiting to be let in. 

The door opened moments later, a tall, blonde woman in her late thirties standing in the entrance.

“Hello,” she smiled, unfazed by Josh’s hardcore appearance. “You must be Josh. Tyler hasn't stopped talking about you all week.” 

Josh smiled and nodded.

“Yes, ma’am. My name is Josh Dun.”

“Josh! Let me know when you need a ride home,” his mother called, the window of her CR-V down.

“Oh, nonsense, Mrs. Dun,” Tyler's mom piped up making her way down the driveway to greet Josh’s mother.

“My name is Kelly. Josh is welcome to spend the night since they'll all be tired when the game is over. Our son Zack is playing tonight so we’ve got it covered.”

“Laura,” Josh’s mom smiled. “Thank you for having him over.” 

“Tyler’s upstairs,” Kelly told Josh before turning back to Laura. 

“Okay. Bye mom!”

 

Josh took the stairs two steps at a time and found Tyler and Mark’s voices coming from  one of the rooms with the door slightly open.

“Josh! Is that you, you scamp?” Mark hollered, swinging open the door. 

Aside from the sheets and backpacks Tyler's room was fairly organized with muted colors and achievements on the walls. 

“Hey, guys,” Josh grinned. Tyler was shirtless as he picked up a sheet. 

“Let's get this party started!” Tyler whistled, feeling pretty good now that the third member of his inner circle was here.

“Ty! Have you seen my cleats?” a higher pitched voice asked. 

A boy who looked a little younger than Tyler but very similar poked his head through the door.

“Yeah, they're downstairs by the washing machine. Hey, Zack? Have you met Josh yet?”

“N-no, but I've seen him around school,” the freshman mumbled, embarrassed.

“Nice to meet you, dude!” Josh chuckled, throwing his hand out for Zack to shake.

“You're so cool,” Zack whispered to himself as he took the older boy’s hand yet avoided his gaze. He was so shy. 

Now that Josh thought about it, so was Tyler at first. It didn't take long for Tyler to warm up to him, but Josh had found out through Jenna that he was an unprecedented case. Tyler connecting with him as much as he had was unheard of. Tyler connecting with anyone like that was unheard of.

“Right?” Tyler grinned. “The coolest dude I know.”

“Good luck tonight. I'm sure you're gonna do great, bud!” Josh told Zack, clapping him on the shoulder. Zack blushed and nodded.

“Th-thanks, man…” he uttered, quietly before slipping out of the room.

“Sheesh, Josh, you're 2 and 0 now. First Debby and now my little brother. You're gonna have a full on harem by the time we’re finished with the quarter,” Tyler laughed, punching Josh’s arm.

“Yeah, man,” Mark agreed, “you like, _dazzle_ people.”

“Dazzle?” Josh repeated.

“It's that stupid smile you do when your eyes get all small,” Tyler added with lighthearted spite.

Josh laughed, shaking his head.

 

An hour later, all the boys were ready, Zack in his padding and jersey, the other three in their togas. 

Josh couldn't help but notice how tan Tyler’s skin was compared to him. Now he knew summer had just ended but man, Tyler had dark skin. 

“I'm half Lebanese,” Tyler explained.

“I look so pale,” Josh commented, looking down at his own skin.

“Dude,” Mark said. “You are pale.”

All the boys cracked up before Madison, Tyler’s little sister and third member of Josh’s fan group, piped up saying Josh’s skin was pretty because it was so pale.

“Stop drooling, Maddy,” Tyler taunted before earning a stern look from his mother.

It reminded Josh of his own family and how the bickering was endearing at the end of the day. 

“Do you play any instruments, Josh?” Kelly asked.

“Yes, I've picked up the drums over the last four years.”

“The drums?” Tyler demanded. Josh nodded, his red hair bouncing.

“We should make a band. I've started messing around with this keyboard my mom got me last Christmas.”

“Hey, I'm down. Don't know what kind of music that would entail, but it'd be awesome.”

Kelly smirked at the two boys. It was nice that Tyler’s optimism was coming back. She'd have to thank Josh when the time was right.

 

“Jenna!” Tyler called out, spotting his girlfriend from across the way. She was sporting her cheer uniform while her long, blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Jenna perked up and made her way over to the boys.

Tyler wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

“You guys look great,” she smiled, taking in their togas.

“It took a lot of work to get Josh into a color that wasn't black or grey but alas, we did it,” Mark grinned, high diving Tyler.

Josh rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

“I'm gonna go say hi to Debby. I'll catch up with you guys later.”

“You'd better not ditch us,” Tyler warned. “I'm saving you a seat on the bleachers.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Josh smiled. The loyalty was insane.

“Get her number,” Jenna yelled as Josh walked away.

“He's so great,” Tyler grinned, watching his friend walk away.

“Guess you're apart of his groupies as well,” Mark teased. Tyler chewed on that.

“I'll see you later, Ty. Gotta go warm up.” Jenna pecked him on the lips before heading off to go with the other cheerleaders.

“All I know is that I'm sure thankful Josh is here,” Mark yawned as he and Tyler headed up the bleachers to find seats. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Mark began, “you were kinda going through some stuff the past couple of months, and… and I couldn't really do much for you, but this… this guy… He seems to really get you, you know?” Tyler nodded listening deeply to Mark’s words. 

Depression. Well, that's what the doctor had called it. 

Tyler tried to avoid that word at all costs because he didn't have issues. I mean everything was great. His serotonin levels were just confused.

“I mean, you spend one period with this guy and you come to lunch laughing and telling jokes. It's amazing really.”

“Josh is,” Tyler agreed.

 

On the other side of the field, Josh had finally made his way up to see Debby and boy did she look adorable in her marching band gear. She played the trumpet, an instrument Josh had since given up on so he applauded her for sticking with it.

“You look… festive,” she giggled, her eyes on his toga. 

“I could say the same to you. You look cute, Debby.”

“Stop it…” she mumbled, embarrassed. “I look anything but cute in this fifty year old band uniform.” 

Josh smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“I can't wait to hear you guys play. You're gonna be great.”

“I'm so glad you came.”

“Hey, what's your number?”

 

“You did it, man!” Mark exclaimed as he examined the paper in Josh’s hand.

“Let's hope it’s not a false number,” Tyler joked. Josh laughed.

“Nah, Debby is above that.”

“She's sweet,” Mark agreed. “But she's also a freshman. You'd better watch yourself, Dun.”

“She's a freshman? Really?” Josh frowned. He'd just assumed she was Tyler’s age.

“Yeah. In fact, we’re all underclassmen with the exception of you and Jenna.”

“Oh,” Josh nodded, “Guess I’m pretty lame hanging out with little kids.”

“You're literally a year older than me,” Tyler argued.

“And I'm taller, too.”

“Nuh-uh, we’re the same height and I'm still growing.”

“Sure,” Josh teased.

The game went on like this, friendly banter and cheering whenever the Worthington team scored.

By the end, the home team won by fourteen points and Zack was invited to go to his teammate’s house for the night. Mark decided to crash at a girl he'd been seeing’s house, so it was just Tyler and Josh who’s be hanging out tonight. 

Needless to say, both boys were excited. They hadn't had a one-on-one session with each other yet and that's how you really got to know someone.

“We’re going down to the basement, mom!” Tyler announced, adding a “no, Maddy, you're not allowed down here!” after.

“So, did you have fun tonight?” Tyler asked, yawning as he sat down on the couch. 

Josh nodded, stretching.

“The most fun I've had in quite some time.”

“You know, _same_?” Tyler said quietly. His tone of voice caught Josh’s attention.

“Is everything alright, Tyler?” Josh asked, taking a seat next to him.

“You know, man, I-I've spent awhile dealing wi… with some things, and I just, you _know_?” Tyler’s voice broke and his rambling subsided so he could let out an overdue sob.

Josh put an arm around his friend who was crying into his hands.

“I understand, Tyler. I understand.” 

Josh was silent as he petted Tyler's hair with one hand and rubbed circles into his back with the other. 

“I-I'm sorry…” Tyler wailed. It had been years since he'd cried this hard. He was finally feeling something after so many months of isolating apathy.

“Don't be,” Josh murmured, stroking Tyler’s messy brown hair. 

“Sorry, dude,” he sniffled, sitting back in the couch as he gained some composure. 

Something about Tyler’s puffed out eyes, blotchy red cheeks and snotty nose appealed to Josh. Tyler was beautiful. Tyler had to know.

“You know… Ty, um… the reason why I left  my, um, old school and… and came to Worthington Christian…  I was being bullied, but it wasn't about the hair, or the piercings… I'm… I’m bisexual, and some kids found out, and you know… so- so I _totally_ get, uh, get you.” 

Josh half expected Tyler to pry him off. To abandon him and demand that he leave. But Tyler, just like the time Josh first laid eyes on him, did not meet his expectations.

“You're… Oh, Josh,” Tyler sniffled, hugging him harder. 

Josh didn't cry. Or more like he couldn't cry. He'd already shed enough tears from the time he was thirteen and had found out he liked boys just as much as he liked girls to the first time he got called a faggot. He had moved past who he was and accepted it and all the baggage that came with being who he was.

Tyler on the other hand, wept for his friend. How could anyone bully Josh? Josh was Tyler’s friend. 

“I… no one can say anything about you ever again, man,” Tyler cried. Josh sighed, knowing that harassment would never stop completely, but he did feel good to know that Tyler had his heart in the right place.

“Boys! I'm leaving clothes for you at the top of the stairs,” Kelly called through the basement door.

“Uh, yeah, thanks mom!” Tyler yelled back, clearing his throat. “Gosh, I'm sorry Josh, I didn't mean to get all weepy on you.”

“No, I'm glad you did. I love Mark and Jenna, but you.” There was a pause. “You’re… you _know_ …” 

Tyler grinned his toothy smile.

“I… Josh, I can't take you seriously. You're wearing a toga.” Josh looked down at his pasty skin and the off white cloth that covered it.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “I am.”

“Let's change, man. And then I can kick your butt at Melee.”

Josh snorted.

“I'm so good at that game, there's no way you can beat me.”

 

They'd tied by the end of eight matches, four wins each.

 

* * *

The next morning Josh woke up in Tyler’s bed, even though Zack’s bed was empty due to the younger boy being out at a friends. He hadn't thought it weird the previous night, crawling into bed with Tyler, but he sure found it strange when he woke up, his nose a centimeter away from Tyler’s. 

They were friends, best friends even, but Josh had never even slept in the same bed with his little brother Jordan. It was different, but not necessarily bad. 

Yawning, he sat up and stretched. 

Josh looked over Tyler who was on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow as if his life depended on it, his legs strewn across his side of the bed.

Tyler's hair was a mess, fluffed up in all the right places, and his cheeks were pink. Josh noticed how long his eyelashes were.

He felt himself smile down at his friend. It had been awhile since he'd been able to do something like that.

Tyler stirred in his sleep, and Josh looked away, not wanting to be caught staring.

“Josh?” Tyler mumbled, lifting his head up.

“Yeah, Ty?” Josh yawned. 

“You're really pretty. Prettier than the moon.” Josh smiled, resting a hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled.

Tyler yawned, rolling over.

Josh left shortly after.

 

 

Monday morning as Josh and Debby were walking to AP Chem, the girl had finally worked up the courage to ask Josh:

“Are you by any chance going to homecoming?”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Deb?” Josh replied, a shit-eating grin plastered upon his face.

“I, uh, _er_!” she stammered, so obviously flustered.

“I was actually planning on asking you, you just beat me to the punch,” Josh grinned, taking his snapback off to fix his hair.

“Y-you were?” she smiled, looking up at him with warm eyes. Josh nodded, his tongue poking out from his teeth.

“I like you, Debby,” he admitted, adjusting his cap.

“I like you, too, Joshua.”

 

As Josh and Debby entered the science room, hand in hand, Tyler grinned, madly. He whistled, as Debby untwined her fingers from Josh’s to go sit by her friends.

“I take it you found a date for the dance?” the younger boy chuckled, peering over at Debby.

“Uh, yeah, I guess!” Josh replied, looking as happy as a lark.

“That's great, man. I was worried I’d have to share Jenna for the night, so you wouldn't be so dateless.”

Josh snorted, humorlessly, as Tyler cackled into the back of his hand. 

“Mark’s not making an appearance this year, so it'll just be us and the girls,” Tyler continued. “So I was thinking we could get fitted together.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“I mean, might as well instead of making two separate trips. Add get this, Jenna wants to wear a pastel pink dress and wants me wearing white and pink… What? Don't laugh, pink is not _that_ girly.”

“I think Debby is going with a black dress,” Josh explained, vaguely remembering her mentioning it to him on the way to class.

“ _Lucky_ ,” Tyler muttered, scribbling his name down on his lab practical.

“She said she didn't want to take away from my hair,” Josh added.

“Dude. Literally _nothing_ could take away from your hair.”

“Is it too much?” Josh asked, taking a strand of red between his fingers.

“No!” Tyler said a little too loud. Everyone in the class turned to look back at them, including their teacher, but Tyler didn't notice.

“You're _perfect_.”

* * *

Tuesday, the boys got their tuxes and Josh couldn't help but feel a bit awestruck by Tyler who was currently buttoning up his collar.

“What?” Tyler asked, noticing Josh staring at him in the mirror.

“How can you pull off a suit so well?” he demanded. Tyler had on a pastel vest over his white dress shirt, and black slacks to match. He looked like a million bucks.

The younger boy snorted.

“You look better than me. However,” he proceeded to say, “you're tie is atrocious. Do you need some help, bud?”

“Yeah, guess I never really learned how to tie those things.” 

“Too rock ‘n roll for ‘em?” Tyler teased.

“Of course,” Josh smirked.

It was silent as Tyler's hands worked the fabric. He was close to Josh. So close that Josh could admire those long eyelashes.

“You're staring,” Tyler murmured, although Josh didn't avert his gaze.

“I can't help it. You're a handsome guy.” 

Tyler’s eyes flashed up to Josh’s. There was a moment of some sort of an unknown tension, before Josh’s cell went off.

Debby.

He coughed and excused himself, so he could answer it.

Tyler felt a pit of jealousy as he heard Josh say:

“Hey, princess!” 

In fact, if irritated him so much that he remained short lipped for the rest of the outing, leaving Josh confused and anxious.

 

“Ty, did I do something wrong?” Josh asked in a small voice. He had finally gotten a car and had used it to drive himself to Tyler’s the night before the dance. The younger boy hadn't returned any of his texts and the anxiety was getting to Josh.

“What do you mean?” Tyler asked, curtly. 

The athlete's bored-sounding tone of voice made Josh roll his eyes.

“You've been acting very distant lately, and I don't understand-”

“What do you mean you don't _understand_?” Tyler interrupted, closing his bedroom door so he and Josh could have some privacy. He was so frustrated! How could Josh not possibly understand how he was feeling?

“How can I understand if you refuse to talk about it, Tyler?” the punk demanded, leaning against the wall. 

“I!” Tyler shouted, grasping at straws. “I… I hate that you refuse to sleep with the lights off!”

“... _What_?” Josh asked at a loss for words.

“You always have to have a lamp on and it kills me! Get out of my face with the lights!”

“Well! Get in my face with the lights on!”

There was a moment of silence before Tyler's laughter erupted, shaking the house and disturbing the entire neighborhood. 

“G-get _in_ my face with… with the lights–on?! Josh? What are you _even_ …! Even _saying_?!” 

Josh couldn't help but feel the weight of the past few days lifting as he felt himself laughing as well. 

And just like that, they were fine. 

Josh spent the night at Tyler’s request so that the two could get ready together the next day. 

The lamp was left on, as per usual.

 

 

The girls arrived around four the next afternoon in their respective, beautiful dresses.

“ _Jenna_ ,” Tyler grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “You clean up nice.”

She giggled as Tyler pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Debby… you look so beautiful,” Josh smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. 

“Joshua...” she whispered, blushing to her ears.

“‘Joshua’?” Tyler questioned his best friend. It was just Josh as far as Tyler was concerned. The punk shrugged.

“It's cute,” he reasoned.

“Okay, kids, picture time!” Kelly announced. “Out to the backyard.”

 

Once the moms got their fill of pictures, the group piled into Josh’s Sonata and headed to the dance. 

They blasted All Killer No Filler as they all bantered between each other. Josh tried not to look too annoyed by the fact that he could see Jenna’s hand resting on Tyler’s thigh in the rearview mirror the entire way.

Josh had no animosity, especially since he loved Jenna. He was just restless. Restless was all.

“I can't wait to get down to Celine Dion,” Tyler mentioned. The girls remained silent as Josh perked up.

“Dude, you like her, too?”

“Well, not her, just her band,” Tyler clarified.

“It's like you two are in love,” Debby joked. Jenna’s bright eyes looked cloudy for the first time in a long time.

 

The evening was a blur. It started off great, but Tyler's focus was all over the place.

_ “Where’s Josh?” _

_ “I think I saw Josh over there.” _

_ “Josh! Dude! That's sick!” _

And frankly, Jenna who had stuck through eighteen months of depressed Tyler could see the reason he was getting better. A reason that wasn't her.

Teary-eyed, she pulled Tyler into the ladies restroom to tell him news that she felt was long past overdue.

“Jenna…” Tyler whispered. “Please don't do this.”

“Tyler. You,” she sniffled. “You know how much I love you… and… and I just want you to be _happy_ , Ty. And Ty… I'm not making you happy.”

“Jenna, I love you!” Tyler yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“No, Tyler, you love _him_.” 

She had finally uttered the forbidden words.

“J-Josh? Y-you think I'm in love with _Josh_?! He's my best friend! He's _my_ …! He's a _guy_!” Tyler argued.

“Tyler, please listen to me,” Jenna sobbed.

“No, _no_! Don't _touch_ me! Don't touch me, Jenna!” he shouted, darting out the door, and leaving Jenna to mourn by herself.

Josh, who was enjoying a slow dance with Debby, saw a disgruntled Tyler pushing past the crowd of high-schoolers. His best friend needed him.

“D-Debby, I've gotta go check on Tyler. Uh, will you be okay?” The sweet girl nodded.

“Is he alright?”

“I don't know. I'll… I’ll text you,” he said, kissing her head and rushing off to find Tyler. 

As he exited the gymnasium, he saw Tyler take off down the hall. 

“Tyler!” Josh called, sprinting after his friend.

He cut a corner and found the door to a classroom open. It was dark inside, but he could hear Tyler sobbing. 

“Tyler…?”

“G-go away!” the younger boy croaked.

“Tyler, I'm coming in.” 

Josh entered the room, and he could just barely make out Tyler’s figure.

“What's wrong, Ty?”

“Jenna broke up with me…” Josh’s eyes widened as he let he words sink in.

“What? Why?”

“She thinks I'm into you!” he snapped, slamming his hand down on a desk.

“Oh.” A pause. “Well… are you?”

“What?! No! I mean I’m not _gay_. I- I don't like guys!” Tyler spluttered. Okay. Fair enough.

“I'm not like you, Josh. I like _girls_.”

“ _Alright_ ,” Josh reasoned. “Not into me. Well, I'm sure Jenna didn't mean it, we’ve just been spending so much time together lately; she might just feel a little left out-”

“You think we’re spending too much time together?” Tyler demanded, his head snapping up.

“ _What_? No, I didn't say that Tyler-”

“Really? Because that sounded like that’s what you meant, _Joshua_.” The punk flinched.

“You know, I can't read your mind, _Tyler_! You have to tell me what you're thinking so that I can be there for you.” He was met with silence. “You’re acting like such a prick. It can't be me, you and Jenna. Don't you realize how selfish that is?” Josh was going to continue when he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. 

He pulled it out of his pocket.

_ Debby Ryan _

“Who is that?” Tyler whispered. Josh said nothing.

“Is that Debby?” Silence rang throughout the room.

“Josh, you'd better freaking answer me, is that Debby?”

The older boy nodded.

“Do you love her?” Tyler asked in a more calm voice.

“I like her.”

“Do you love her?”

“Tyler. I… I love _you_.” Tyler's wet eyes met Josh’s. 

“You love… _me_?”

“Does it even matter?” Josh sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair; he was beat.

“Josh,” Tyler choked. “You're in love with me?” The older boy nodded. “I don't like guys.”

“You've made that pretty clear, Ty,” Josh told him, bitterly. 

“But I don't think I'd mind, you _know_ … if it was y- _you_ ,” he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

“Tyler, don't say things you don't mean. I know how much you respect me but-”

“You don't understand, Josh. I left Jenna,” he whispered, stepping closer to his friend, “crying alone in a bathroom, and I'm here with you-”

Josh’s cell rang again, and this time, Tyler went off.

“Don't answer that, Josh!” he growled. 

“Tyler, you have to tell me what you want,” Josh begged, pushing Tyler up against the wall, his forearms flat against the cool stone.

Tyler’s face was a pretty shade of blue in the moonlight that streamed in through the windows of the classroom.

“I wa-want to _kiss_ you, and… and,” he stumbled, “I want your attention, like _all_ the time. I don't want you and Debby to get serious because you-you’ll leave me, and Josh I can take many things but that's _not_ one of them!”

Hot tears were rolling down Tyler’s cheeks as he avoided Josh’s gaze. He felt so low, but if Josh wanted the truth, he'd give him the truth.

“Tyler,” Josh breathed. “Are you in love with me?”

“I'm not gay,” he whimpered.

“But you want me to kiss you?”

“ _That_!” Tyler gasped. He looked like he wanted to deny it, but he nodded, his cheeks unable to flush anymore.

“You're not gay, then. We won't put a label on it, Ty,” Josh reasoned. Tyler nodded, still making eye contact with the other side of the room.

“Look at me,” Josh whispered. Tyler did as he said, cheeks stained bright red.

“You looked really cute tonight,” the older boy smiled, tilting his head.

“Th-thanks,” Tyler stammered, flustered and shaken up.

“Tyler.”

“Yeah, Josh?”

“I'm going to kiss you now. Is that alright?” The younger boy nodded.

“Good.” And with that, Josh leaned in, pressing his lips to Tyler's. It was softer than Tyler expected and salty due to his tears, though Josh didn't mind.

Tyler’s fingers found their way into Josh’s hair where he found a tight grip on the red locks while Josh’s hands cupped Tyler’s jaw.

Kissing Tyler was such a natural thing to Josh. It just felt right. Tyler on the other hand, was a natural mess. He was unable to think and his heartbeat was so loud that he had a feeling the older boy could probably hear it.

Josh pulled away after pecking Tyler’s lips one last time.

“How are you not dying right now?” Tyler croaked.

“What do you mean?”

“I-I'm so _nervous_. My heart…” Josh, understanding what his friend meant, took Tyler’s hand in his and placed it against his own chest.

Josh’s heart, too, was beating at an immaculate pace.

“Oh, _gosh_ …” Tyler whispered.

“I'm nervous, Ty,” Josh admitted.

“But it felt good.”

“Yeah,” the punk agreed, staring at Tyler flushed out lips.

“Should we do it again?” Josh nodded and Tyler leaned forward, kissing him, firmly.

It started off innocent enough. But two minutes in, the boys were feverishly attacking each other's mouths. It was pretty heavy stuff, and it would've probably cooled off had Josh not moved his knee upward, brushing against Tyler’s now sensitive bulge.

“ _Hu_!” Tyler cried out, his grip on Josh’s arms tightening.

“Are you–?”

“Sh-shut up!” Tyler whined, gritting his teeth.

“Do you want me to…?” Josh breathed in Tyler’s ear, trying to contain his own excitement.

Tyler nodded. “Jo–Josh! _Ngh_ …”

Josh’s cheeks turned a deep red as he listened to Tyler’s pleas. It was hot.

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled, dropping to his knees. 

The punk unzipped the basketball player’s slacks and yanked them down. He fondled Tyler through his underwear, earning more whimpers and whines. Josh ghosted his mouth over Tyler’s clothed erection all while looking up at the younger boy.

It was all too much for Tyler as a large wet spot formed on his underpants.

“Did you just–?”

“Oh my _gosh_ …! _Oh my gosh_ …!” Tyler whispered, embarrassment clouding his mind. “I… gosh, I’m so _humiliated_.”

“Don't be, Ty,” Josh cooed. “You did so good.”

“No one’s ever… I’ve never… Oh gosh.”

“You were wonderful, Tyler,” Josh praised him as Tyler looked everywhere but Josh’s eyes. 

“But, Josh…” he continued. “I'm _still_ …!”

Josh’s eyes widened as he saw Tyler’s stiffen through his soiled underwear.

Just that image alone almost had Josh coming in his own boxers.

He stood up, unfastening his belt, and yanked down his pants and under garments in one swift move. 

“Tyler, I'm gonna touch you now.”

“O–okay…” 

Josh pulled down Tyler’s underwear and took his cock in his hand, along with his own. Using both his hands, he moved them up and down, creating a much needed friction between both their cocks.

“What are you–?!” Tyler hissed, his hands reaching behind him to grip the desk.

Josh grunted as he jerked both him and Tyler off. 

The pleasure felt so good, and Josh would have to pat himself on the back for it later. 

The punk felt Tyler rest a hand on his upper arm for support.

“Tyler…” Josh moaned, kissing Tyler’s swollen lips as he pumped their cocks.

“ _Mmf_!”

“I love you– Ty… Tyler, I love you,” Josh groaned against the younger boys lips. Tears formed in Tyler’s eyes as the blotchiness that plastered his cheeks grew more prominent. 

Josh quickened the flick of his wrist and whispered something into Tyler’s ear, which caused the athlete to let out a pleasurable yet pained screech, before coming all over Josh’s hand.

Josh came seconds later unable to control his spastic twitching upon seeing Tyler’s orgasmic face.

“Beautiful… so _beautiful_ ,” the older boy panted.

“Feels gross…” Tyler complained feeling sticky and sweaty. Josh let out a breathless chuckle, before kissing Tyler’s forehead.

“That was so…” the younger boy wheezed, trying to pull himself together.

“... Hot.  You came twice.”

Tyler’s ears turned bright red and he couldn't make proper words come out.

“You were cute.”

“Don't call me cute, Josh.”

“But you were,” Josh panted. “You were really cute.” 

The punk leaned in and pressed his chapped lips to Tyler’s tan cheek. 

And in the instance when Tyler looked up at him with full admiration in his eyes, Josh knew that coming to Worthington Christian was the best thing that could’ve possibly happened to him.


	2. Understandable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backkkkkk with a terrrrrrible uploadddddd

Josh Dun felt conflicted.

He and Tyler had declared their mutual feelings for each other homecoming night. Hell, he’d even dropped the “L” word. So why in the world was the basketball player sandwiched in between two exceptionally hot cheerleaders on a couch at Mark’s quarterly house party? Josh was not the jealous type and he had never been deemed as "clingy" in his past relationships but never before had he encountered such blatant disrespect. And in fact, this wasn't the first time since their night together in the empty classroom that Josh had seen something like this. Tyler had canceled on two jamming sessions and a sleepover to hang out with various girls Josh would catch on his Snap story; it was needless to say that Josh was getting sick of it.

And like previously stated, Josh was not the jealous type, but these girls had something over him; they were girls.

Tyler had been adamant about the whole “I’m not gay” mindset, and Josh had respected that. He knew what it was like to come to terms with his own bisexuality, so he was going to be understanding towards Tyler. However, the apparent disregard for the punk’s feelings was something Josh did not sign up for and had no plans on tolerating. 

Peeved, the older boy turned his back on Tyler and his company and made his way out of Mark’s house. He sat himself down on the porch steps ready to brood until he got over it.

“Joshua?” he heard a small voice call out from behind. He felt his chest tighten.

“Debby! I didn't know you were… um, _here_ …” the punk smiled, though he just wanted to cry.

He hadn't really spoken too much to Debby ever since the dance and it would be a lie to say he hadn't blown her off.

“You look down, Joshua,” she mused, taking a seat next to him. She smelled faintly of lavender.

“You're not too far off,” he admitted, feeling like a total douche. “But, um, I just want to apologize to you, Deb. I've been so outta line the past couple of weeks, and you didn't deserve that.”

“You're right,” she chuckled, looking over at him. “No explanation or anything…”

“I feel _really_ awful about it, but I want us to be friends.”

“ _Friends_?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Debby, I-I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you’ll react…”

"What, Joshua?" she asked, softly.

Josh began to pour his heart out as Debby listened. She listened about why Josh had transferred schools, about how he really did like her, but about how he had fallen in love with Tyler, and finally about how Tyler was giving him mixed signals.

“Josh,” Debby said, sternly. “I appreciate you being honest with me. I understand how you're feeling and… I think it'd be best for you to tell Tyler how you really feel.”

She was still so sweet with him, even after all that had happened.

“Debby, I… I _like_ you,” the punk mumbled, ashamed of himself.

“I like you, too, Josh.” Her voice sounded a bit sad as they exchanged the same words they had the week following the first football game.

She reached up, hesitantly, and looked into Josh’s eyes for his approval. He nodded as she took her pretty, pale hand and ran it through his red locks.

Something was still there. She felt it, and Josh most certainly felt it. But then he thought of Tyler’s face. How his round, doe eyes widened with excitement whenever he was happy. How every time he grinned, Josh would get a peak of his crooked teeth. The dimples that formed in the hollows of his cheeks and the way his eyelashes stuck together when he’d cry. 

He also thought about Debby. The naive freshman who genuinely liked Josh. How much she admired him.

She was also about to plant her lips on his. Josh froze up as he felt her soft lips against his.

It felt nice.

“What the _fuck_?” a voice croaked. 

Debby and Josh broke apart so fast that it was almost as if they hadn’t been kissing moments before. There, in the doorway, stood and infuriated Tyler Joseph, a red solo cup in hand, the contents sloshing about vicariously. He was a bit tipsy, barely being able to stand upright.

“Tyler!” Debby squeaked.

“Why were you kissing _her_?” Tyler demanded, his speech slurred and his legs wobbly. Josh sighed, and stood up.

“It's not like we’re exclusive, Ty. Last time I _checked_ , you had some company waiting for you inside.”

Tyler’s face grew red.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Josh? The hottest girl in school broke up with me ‘cuz she thinks I like you! What would everyone think if I didn't look like I was getting around with girls!” Tyler spat, stumbling over his own feet.

“Jenna would never tell anyone. She _loves_ you–”

“ _Loved_. She _loved_ me… Doesn't even matter. So what if I made it look like I was getting some action. Least I'm not whoring myself out like _you_!”

“Why are you so ashamed to be who you are?” Josh growled. “It's driving me _crazy_ , Tyler. I don't want to sneak around with you and I'm not going to hide my feelings.”

“Josh, don't you realize how _gay_ that sounds?” the intoxicated boy snorted. Josh bit down on his tongue.

“ _Hey_! Don't speak to him like that,” Debby piped up, calmly.

Both boys turned to look at her. 

“Joshua doesn't need someone who won't support him in his life. You of all people should know that, Tyler Joseph.”

Fear crossed Tyler’s brown eyes briefly before it turned to anger.

“Well, _Debby_. You claim to know ‘Joshua’ so well, but here’s a little fact about him: when he ditched you at homecoming, he was with _me_ giving me the best orgasm of my life!” Tyler's words left a bitter taste in the air.

Tears welled up in Debby’s eyes as she turned on her heel, fleeing, hurriedly. 

“Thanks, Tyler. For that.” Josh’s voice broke.

The last thing he wanted was for his sex life to be broadcast to anyone, especially someone who was as vulnerable as Debby.

Tyler bit the inside of his cheek.

“So what now?” the younger boy demanded, his voice dipped in venom.

“We’re _so_ over.”

* * *

Tyler hadn't gotten out of bed all weekend.

Not only did he have a terrible hangover, but Josh’s final words to him kept replaying over and over in his head. 

What did he mean “ _over_ ”? How could Josh give up after one measly fight. Tyler had many fights with many people, but he never said “ _over_ ”. If Tyler said “ _over_ ” every time he and Zack got in a fight, things would be really awkward during the holidays. 

However, Tyler was too afraid to call Josh and apologize. Nobody ever told Tyler they were “over”, so he had no idea how to handle it. He couldn't talk to Mark about his problems because that would entail him coming out as not straight and Tyler couldn't be not straight. 

What would his friends say? What would his family say? But another thought came across his mind:

Did he really want to be around people who couldn't accept the fact that he cared for Josh as more than a friend? 

The answer was not clear to him, but it allowed him to pick at his brain for the first time ever, questioning his own feelings for a change.

* * *

The first basketball game of the season was coming up, and Tyler and Josh were still not on speaking terms. At lunch, Tyler sat with Mark and his teammates, while Josh sat with Jenna, Debby and the marching band kids.

Debby and Josh were starting to rekindle where they left off at, and Josh was enjoying himself. Their relationship was easy and fun. 

Whether they made fun little videos or whether Debby laid on the couch as she watched Josh drum, they were always smiling. But Debby wasn't a fool. She knew Josh was still in love with Tyler, and what they had was nothing compared to what the two boys shared with each other.

She was going to fix what Josh’s best friend had broken.

 

 

“Tyler,” she greeted, marching up to the sophomore one day as he stood at his locker with some of his buddies. 

“What do _you_ want?” he scoffed, scornfully, looking down at the younger girl. All he could think about was how she kissed his best friend. About how she took him from him. About how he’d had let her.

“It's about Josh.”

“Your girly boyfriend?” one of Tyler’s friends taunted. “Guy paints his _nails_ now.”

“Knock it off,” Tyler snapped, hushing his cohorts. “I'll catch up with you guys later. Debby, would you come with me.”

The younger girl nodded, relieved that Tyler stood up for Josh even though they were still at odds.

“Do you, um, paint his nails… _y’know_ … for him?” the jock asked quietly as they headed down an empty corridor.

“Yes. He wants it, so he gets it. I'm surprised you noticed since you won't go within a hundred yards of him.”

That one made Tyler wince.

“We are in the same Chemistry class.”

Debby snorted.

“I demand that you to apologize to him.”

“For what?” 

“You really hurt him, Tyler. He's not… _happy_ anymore.” 

The way she said it made all of his guilt resurface. Of course he knew he hurt Josh, he just didn't want to believe it.

“I know you're struggling with things, but Josh is the only person you know who understands what's going on with you. He's the only person who gets it. But,” Debby continued, “he's not the only person who loves you.” 

Tyler’s eyes flickered to Debby's.

“Jenna misses you. I don't want to be the person to butt in unnecessarily, and I don't mean to step out of line, but I know you want them in your life more than anyone else, yeah?”

Tyler knew what he had to do.

* * *

“ _Tyler Joseph_? Is that really you?” Debbie Black grinned as the boy stood in the doorway.

“Good evening, Mrs. Black. Is Jenna home?”

“She's in her room.”

Tyler made his way upstairs and stopped in front of her door. He rapped his knuckles on the wood, a lump lodged in his throat.

“Yes, mom, I've finished all my homewo– _Ty_!” She was obviously caught off guard by Tyler’s surprise visit.

“Hi, Jenna,” he smiled, shyly.

“What're you doing here?” she wondered, feeling slightly embarrassed by her disheveled appearance but sitting down on her bed, anyway.

“Er, I wanted to talk to you. So, um…”

“Don't be weird, Ty. Come sit down,” she smiled, patting a spot next to her on the bed.

Tyler felt reassured by her direction. This was Jenna he was talking to. His closest friend, for Christ sakes; he had nothing to be worried about.

“So. What's up?”

“I love you,” he blurted out, taking both of them by surprise. “I will _always_ love you, Jenna. You're my best friend and my first love. I enjoyed every second of our relationship. You are not ever going to be replaceable, Jen, and I didn't want things to happen this way.

“You gave me unconditional support throughout all my problems and you were there for me even ‘til the end. I don't want us to not be together. Not now, not ever.”

Jenna was all choked up as Tyler's weeks of silence were, well, not so silent anymore.

“You made me realize that I love Josh, and I think you are the single most selfless person I've ever met. I cherish you with all my heart, Jenna.”

The older girl embraced Tyler for one last time before he left her arms for good.

“You've got to tell him that, Ty.”

 

 

Tyler felt ridiculous. He was buying flowers for a boy while dressed in his basketball jersey. Today was the season opener and instead of attending warm ups, he was at a flower shop.

Stop, he told himself. You love Josh, and you want to show him so.

He picked out some daffodils. Josh had recently dyed his hair yellow and Tyler had most definitely noticed. He’d gotten even hotter. 

“She’ll love these,” the shopkeeper, winked.

“He,” Tyler corrected before handing the florist. “They're for Josh.”

“Josh, eh? Your boyfriend?”

“M’not so sure. Pretty positive he hates me now, but I've got to try, yeah?”

He remembered Josh saying something similar when he was asking out Debby. All he could do was try.

“Well, kid, I hope it goes well for you. I mean it.” Tyler smiled his goofy grin. The florist was rooting for him. It gave him newfound courage.

As he darted out of the store and hopped onto his bike, he made his way over to Josh’s house. He rapped his knuckles twice on the front door.

Josh’s younger brother, Jordan, answered and shot Tyler a funny look as he noticed the flowers in the basketball player's hand.

“Is Josh here?” Tyler demanded, not even bothering to greet Jordan with a ‘good afternoon’.

“He said he was going to the game.”

“The… _basketball_ game?”

“I said the same thing, man. Josh never goes to games… Are those… are those for _him_?” Jordan continued, eyeing the flowers, cautiously.

Tyler nodded, not an ounce of embarrassment in his body. Josh was going to the game. Maybe he had already been forgiven. Clutching onto the daffodils, firmly, Tyler turned in his heel and made his way to Worthington Christian. He had a game to win.

 

The gymnasium was packed full of teens, parents and athletes. It was no wonder Josh never went to these things. He absolutely detested the cloistered atmosphere. He was also a little frustrated because Tyler Joseph was the only player on the Worthington Christian basketball team who was not present. 

Josh was tired. He was sick of being angry at Tyler, but now the guy was a no-show. It was so infuriating.

“Joseph!” he heard an angry voice holler. “Where the heck have you _been_ , kid?!”

Josh’s eyes snapped to the gymnasium doors where he saw the sophomore panting, a dozen bright daffodils in his hands and his large, round eyes locked on Josh’s.

Josh couldn't believe his eyes as Tyler marched across the gym and up the stands in front of everyone to reach the punk. Not that anyone paid much attention, except for his family, teammates and coach who was still yelling obscenities at the fifteen-year old.

“Tyler, what’re you–?” Josh gasped.

“Josh, I'm _sorry_ ,” Tyler blurted out. “I was wrong, and I treated you so badly that night. And I can't take it back. Because that night… that night, I meant what I said. I was so angry, but not at you. I was angry because I felt like a coward, and I couldn't let go of my own shame; I was selfish.

“You don't ever have to forgive me for what I said or for how I acted, but I just want you to know that I love you, Josh. This past month has been absolutely terrible because I’ve missed you a lot. I missed your smile, and man, I took that from you.” There was a brief silence as the two boys looked into each other’s eyes.

“I–I brought you these,” Tyler choked, “because your hair is really pretty, Josh, and I… I like the nails, and I miss hearing you drum. I miss my best _friend_.”

“ _Tyler_ …” Josh whispered. It was like they were the only two people in the auditorium.  “I miss you, too.”

Tyler dropped the loud flowers he was holding and pulled Josh in for a much needed embrace. 

“I didn't mean it when I said we were over, Tyler,” Josh managed, trying not to let his voice break.

“I hope’d you didn't,” Tyler confessed, his cheeks growing red.

“I accept your apology, Ty.”

“M’so glad.”

“Joseph! If you don't get down here and warm up, you'll be doing wall sits _every_ minute during next week’s practices, you imbecile!”

The two boys had their foreheads pressed up against each other's before Tyler said he should probably heed what his coach was saying.

“You'd better win tonight. I didn't come here to watch you lose,” Josh smiled, wryly, squeezing Tyler's hand before sending him off.

“I won't miss a single basket.”

* * *

Josh would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

Tyler really didn't miss a single basket. In fact, Tyler alone basically smoked the other team. Josh was dumbfounded as Tyler swooshed three more hoops in the last twenty-five seconds. He was a monster on the court.

The buzzer sounded through the entire gym and Tyler looked up at Josh, who was already watching him from he stands.

His smile showed off his entire bottom row of crooked teeth. Josh’s heart couldn’t take that. He grinned back, and made his way down the bleachers. He'd wait for Tyler outside.

It wasn't long that he was waiting, however, because the Joseph family, excluding Tyler, greeted him outside. 

“Josh!” Kelly called, waving over at the eccentric-haired punk. 

“How are you, son?” Chris greeted, clapping Josh on the shoulder.

“M’great!” Josh blushed, knowing his family was totally staring at the daffodils they'd seen Tyler bring him.

“Hi, Josh!” Zack grinned, impishly.

“Stop talking to him,” Maddy snapped, defensively. "Hi, Joshie."

Jay hid behind his father.

“I'd like to have a word with you,” Kelly smiled, though Josh felt a bit queasy. He knew the Joseph's were pretty religious and Josh loving their son was… well, a sin or something like that?

“Yes, uh, Mrs. Joseph,” he smiled, though he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

The two of them stepped away from the kids and Chris.

“I never properly thanked you, Josh.”

“Huh?” he gasped, confusion coating his voice.

“My baby,” she began, referring to Tyler, “went through a tough bout of depression. He didn't want to take medicine and he flat out refused to speak with a therapist. Josh, you saved my baby.”

“I wouldn't say that,” Josh mumbled, warmth flooding his cheeks.

“You saved my Tyler,” she insisted. “I understand that he loves you, and I'm nothing but proud of my son. I'm proud of every part of him. I just want you to know that you are a part of our family and that I think of you as one the Josephs.”

Josh felt dizzy. The good kind where your soul is warm and you feel weightless.

“Mrs. Joseph, I love him.”

She smiled, fondly at the drummer.

“Ty is changing in the locker room. You’re welcome to come over tonight for dinner; we’re having walking tacos!”

 

“Tyler?” Josh called out as he walked up the stairs to the locker room.

“M’over here, man!” 

Tyler had a towel wrapped around his waist as he smiled at Josh. Fresh out the shower.

“Did you enjoy the game?” he asked, running his hands through his damp hair. 

“Mhm…” Josh answered lamely, trying not to stare at Tyler’s naked torso. His skin was so golden and his prominent V-line was peeking out from beneath the towel.

Tyler caught onto Josh’s gaze, and smirked. 

“Sheesh, all it takes is flowers and a towel to get in your pants? Noted, dude.”

A vibrant blush painted it’s way onto Josh’s pale cheeks and his eyes met Tyler's. 

“Y–you didn't have to…” Josh said, meekly, gesturing to the flowers.

Tyler shot him a look as he pulled on a T-shirt.

“I wanted to. You deserve so much more.”

“Ty…”

“I love you, man. And… and I don't care who knows, because you're the only one that matters.”

Tyler, who was now clothed, snaked his arms around Josh’s waist, pressing the older boy's back to his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

That night after the taco dinner, Josh, Tyler, and Zack were all sitting in the basement playing Super Smash Bros Melee when Zack said:

“So are you two a thing now?”

Josh looked at Tyler, unsure of what to say.

“Yeah, you jealous?” Tyler taunted, teasing his younger brother before planting a sloppy kiss on Josh’s cheek.

A furious blush erupted on Zack’s face.

“You know I like Tatum!” he hissed. 

There was a moment of silence.

“I'm happy for you guys, though. But, um… Josh, please don't hurt my brother because I'll have to fight you and that might not end well for me.”

They all played for a little while longer before Zack decided to hit the hay, leaving the two guys alone.

“So, um…” Josh mumbled as Tyler laid his head on the drummer’s shoulder. “We’re dating?”

“That’s normally what happens when you have requited love,” Tyler smirked, snuggling closer to Josh.

“And you… you're cool with me being a… you know…?”

“Dude?” Josh nodded. “I mean, it’s still a little jarring, and… And, um, it’ll be hard for me to be all in everyone’s face about it at first if I'm being completely honest, but I want to be with you. So… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I'm in deep.”

“How deep?”

“Balls beep.”

Both boys cracked up.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna make out?”

And that’s exactly what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 3 coming soon prob leave comment thank  
> hang out with me on tumblr @odetoslut

**Author's Note:**

> hang out with me on tumblr @odetoslut


End file.
